The Best Medicine
by PeculiarShine
Summary: Continuation of Breathing Space A Kacy Story
1. Chapter 1

**Macy POV**

Monday Morning I was standing by my locker when Stella walked over. I had been avoiding because of the breathing virus.

"Hi Stella," I said turning from the locker to face her

"Kevin's transferring schools next week. He said he wanted you to get better and thought the only way you could is if he wasn't around anymore. Just thought you should know." Stella said and walked away without another word.

I stood there in complete shock unable to form a clear thought. There was no way Kevin was leaving school or….leaving me.

I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes. I didn't even bother eating lunch because I couldn't stand to see Kevin.

I couldn't even concentrate to get my homework done. I just sat there can't be leaving. He just can't just has to be a way to make him stay. My mom called from downstairs reminding me to take my medicine. I took it then layed down trying to go to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Medicine made me groggy so I missed my alarm clock. Now I was running through school hallway at least I could make my second period class.

I stopped in front of my locker trying to catch my breath. It was a terrible idea to run.

I quickly grabbed the inhaler out of my bag and took a few puffs. I started feeling faint so I slid onto the floor resting my head back on the locker.

That's when I heard his voice

**Kevin POV**

I was walking to my locker when I saw someone sitting on the floor in front of the lockers. I moved closer and noticed it was Macy. Why wasn't she in class? Is she feeling bad? I had to make sure she was ok. I walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Macy are you alright?" She opened her eyes looking surprised to see me.

I asked her again if she was alright. She shook her head no.

"Maybe I should get the nurse." I said starting to get up when Macy grabbed my hand.

"Please… please don't leave me." Macy said

I looked down to see tears building up in her eyes

"Please" she said again in low voice as she began to cry. I sat down pulling her into my arms and rocked back and forth. I leaned back on the locker closing my eyes and I started singing Please Be Mine. I could feel Macy's breathing start to return to normal.

I don't know how but I feel asleep. I woke up and saw people walking by and staring. Then I saw my brothers and Stella looking at me with amused expressions.

"What's going on Kevin?" Joe asked

"What do you mean," I said confused then I realized I still had Macy in my lap with my arms wrapped around her. I looked down she was still asleep with her head resting on my chest.

"Oh" I said feeling my face turn red.

"Yeah Oh," said Nick with a smirk on his face.

Macy began to stir in my lap.

**Macy POV.**

I opened my eyes wondering if what happened was a dream when I looked up I saw Kevin smiling down at me.

"Are you feeling better?" Kevin asked concerned

"Yes" I said nodding at the same time.

I'm glad Kevin said smiling down at me

I smiled back. I opened my mouth to tell him about the virus when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw Stella, Joe, and Nick.

"You guys look very comfortable," Joe said with a smirk

"Are you comfortable Macy?" Stella asked her face mirroring Joe's

I didn't respond. My face flushed with embarrassment. I looked at Kevin whose face was red as well.

"I think you guys should get up before you get into any trouble," Nick said

Kevin pushed me off his lap. He stood up and then helped me up.

"Thanks," I said smiling

"You're welcome" Kevin replied smiling back

My face got hotter when I realized he was still holding my hand. Reluctantly I began pulling my hand as I did Kevin gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at him again.

**Kevin POV**

When Macy started to pull her hand away I gave it a little squeeze she smiled at me . I returned her smile. We stood there and continued both of us not caring that our little scene was playing out in front of my brothers and our friend.

She bent down to get her book bag but I quickly picked it up and handed it to her.

Thanks she said biting her lip.

I smiled. Macy was so cute without even trying to be.

"Uhm.. I guess I better head to class." Macy said

"Me too," I replied

Macy took a few steps then turned around and said "Thanks for,uhm, you know."

"No problem" I said smiling. She was biting her lip again

Macy looked at me as if she was deciding something. She turned,took 2 steps forward before she walked over to me and did something I least expected.

She ….

**Cliffhanger** Yeah I'm mean lol . What do you think Macy did? A)hug B)kiss on the cheek C) tell him about the virus. Guess the right answer and you get a role in next story.

Love and Music,

_**PeculairShine**_


	2. Chapter 2

She kissed me

I heard gasps from Stella and my brothers. I ignored them

Even though Macy had only kissed my cheek. (Congrats to KiaraandTK and animeotakeupooh you guessed right)

It was the best kiss ever. My face instantly got hotter and redder.

**Macy POV**

Oh my God! Did I just do that? I did I totally kissed Kevin. Alright it wasn't like a real kiss. I stepped back feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous.

"Uhm Thanks" I said with a small smile.

"You're Welcome" Kevin said smiling back but not just any smile. This smile was the warmest most caring and loving smile I had ever seen. It was being directed at ME. I couldn't take it I had to look down so he wouldn't see my face turning fire engine red.

"I really better get to class," I said and turned and nearly ran down the hall.

**Kevin POV**

I watched Macy rush down the hall to her class with Stella following. I was completely oblivious to the stares my brothers were giving me.

I finally snapped out of it when I heard Joe speak

"Well Kev it seems that Macy gotten over nearly dieing around you."

Nick hit Joe shoulder

"Ow" Joe said rubbing his shoulder. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing "Nick replied. "That's just in case you say something stupid."

"That's not fair," Joe said in kid's voice

Nick rolled his eyes and spoke. So Kev what happened with you and Macy?

I picked up my book bag and put it on my shoulder then replied. I would love to stay here and chat but I have class to get to *Bell Rings* and so do you. I walked away before my brothers had chance to respond.

I got to class and took my seat. I have no idea what teacher was saying because I could think about was Nicks question. What did happen between me and Macy? I had no idea. I replayed the events over and over. Macy didn't get sick when I held her in fact she got better. She had kissed me. Okay it was on the cheek but still. Whoa! What did this all mean? Should I try again to tell her how I feel? Did l still need to transfer? All these question and many more spun around in my head.

Questions kept me wide awake all night while I lay in my bed.

**Congratulations again to the winners **_All you have to do is tell me your first name and answer the question. If you could go on a date with any Jonas brother who would it be? Everyone can answer. For you who won it's a clue about your characters. Answer quickly so I can finish up the first chapter._

**PeculiarShine**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Now?**

**Macy POV **

I was putting books in my locker and thinking about my situation. After the events with Kevin I had finally told Stella about the virus. Now she wouldn't leave me alone. For the past few days day she asks me if I had told Kevin. If I hadn't then when was I going to. Just like this morning. So when I felt someone tap my shoulder I naturally assumed it was Stella.

Look Stella just leave me alone I'll tell… I turned around to see…

Kevin! I said in shock.

"Um… hey I just wanted to ask if you were okay." He said with a smile

I'm alright. How are you?

"I'm good."

That's great. I waited for him to say something but when he didn't I decided it was a good time to tell him the truth. Kevin I need to tell you something.

Okay what it is? Kevin said sounding concerned

I have a …

Mr. Lucas I need to come pick up your transcripts from my office. Principal interrupted

Yes Principal Lowry

Alright. Miss Misa she said nodding in my direction before turning walking to her office.

There was an awkward silence then Kevin spoke

You wanted to tell me something

Uh

m well I… I

Principal leaned her head out door. Mr. Lucas I meant now.

"I better go to the office before principal gets mad." Kevin said

I nodded

"See ya later Mace," Kevin said walked down the hall into principal office.

I leaned my head back on the locker. What was I supposed to do know? Kevin last day was Friday and every time I tried to tell him the truth we were interrupted.

Macy I heard a voice call

I opened my eyes and stood up straight seeing Jared. What do you want Jared?

"You know the basketball team has that big game Friday night".

"Yeah," I replied wanting him to get to the point so I could go back to wallowing in self pity.

Well I was wondering if you could play. Not in the game I mean unless your feeling well enough. If you can't do that could you run drills with us.

I don't know… I said. I wasn't sure if I was ready to play again

"Please Macy" Jared said practically begging. "All you have to do is come to practice run drills and kick their butts." "Come on Macy you're the only one who knows how to get the boys fired up."

I thought. It was true nothing like getting their butts kicked by a girl half their size. Despite my athletic abilities some of the guys could never get over the fact those abilities came in form of a 5'4 girl.

"Okay I'll be there," I said

"Thank you. Thank you Macy," Jared said and hugged me lifting me a few inches off the ground in the process. Sorry he said putting me back down. I better tell the guys he said starting to walk away.

"Hey wait," I called after him. Tell the guys to get ready to have their butts kicked. I said smirking slightly.

"Will do," Jared said ran down the hall.

**Kevin POV**

I walked out of the Principal's office with my transcripts. I looked in direction of Macy's locker and saw Jared hugging her. I only wished I could hug her again. I didn't say anything to her. I just went home.

**2 parts left till the end is anyone sad****. Oh don't be you get read my new story. I will put a preview of that with the last chapter of this story. **

**For all my music lover I found this awesome cd Love Reality by Charmaine. I found her music on the internet. I'm going to the store to buy it. She is so cool. Just saying if you want something new to listen to check it out.**

**Music + Writing with Love=Joy**

**PeculiarShine**


	4. Chapter 4

Joe POV

I was getting worried about Kevin as day approached for him to transfer he became quieter and quieter. Now Kevin wasn't loud but he was always excited. He'd come home from school and just sat in loft starring at blank TV screen. I had enough of seeing him mope. I got Stella and Nick. We decided we had to figure out how to help Macy and Kevin.

Kevin what's wrong? I asked

I'm leaving Kevin said

Awww! Kevin it will be okay. Stella said sitting next to Kevin putting her arm around his shoulders.

Nick and I gave eachother questioning looks. Stella had obviously interpreted the meaning of Kevin simple phrase. Nick and I however were completely clueless.

Trying talking to her again Kevin. Stella said

"I can't" Kevin said

"Kevin you can't leave and not say anything to her." Stella responded

"You don't get it I don't want to say goodbye." Goodbye is something you say at the end. Macy and I haven't even fully begun. It's like were a book with empty pages just waiting to be written on."

Nick grabbed a pad from out his back pocket and began to write what Kevin said.

Then something happened I never thought I'd see the day. Stella hit him.

Ow! Nick said rubbing his arm.

"Nick how can you write a song of your brother's hurt," Stella said sternly. That's so insensitive and you're supposed to be the sensitive one.

"Kevin man you've got to give it another try. If you don't want to say goodbye to her then don't. Just tell her you'll see her soon. I mean you'll get to see her at concerts, the store, zoo, and here at the firehouse. I said trying to cheer him up

Kevin sighed. Yeah but we won't have lunch together in the atrium. Spend free period looking at clouds figuring at which musical animal they are. Plus I don't even know if she wants me around.

"Kevin Macy wants you around she doesn't know how to say it." Stella said

"Yeah, I can tell she really likes you Kev." Nick added still rubbing his arm

"You could talk to her after basketball practice tomorrow." Stella suggested

Just lay you cards on the table and hope she picks your heart. I said

I saw Nick writing on the pad again.

I saw Stella give me a stern look

What!? You do realize this is how we make records and then go to all kinds of events for which we need our amazing stylist who given us permanent spot on best dressed list.

Her stern expression never changed but I could tell she wanted to smile at my compliment.

So are you going talk to her Kevin

Yeah I'll try. I'd love for her to pick my heart then she could be my Queen and together we'd make a royal flush. Feel free to write that down Nick.

Nick nodded and wrote line down.

Stella shook her head and mumbled "I can't believe these boys."

**Next Day after school **

**Macy POV**

I was enjoying kicking the boys butt and running them up and down the court. Just when I was about to fake past Jared I got a sharp pain in my chest. I dropped the ball and gasped for breath.

Are you okay? Jared asked

Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get some air. I walked off court heading towards gym doors.

**Kevin POV**

This was my last day and my last chance to… I couldn't even think it. I hated the thought that I wouldn't be able to be near her after I transferred. Macy was the only who didn't just tolerate all my weirdness. She genuinely enjoyed it. I sighed I was really going to miss her. I didn't want to say bye to her not today… **not ever. **I had to say something before I left. I waited outside the gym for her practice to be through.

As I was standing there one of the gym doors opened fast. I had to jump back to keep the door from hitting me. I saw Macy

Macy, I said

Kevin! Macy said then began to faint. I caught her before she could fall. I realized she wasn't really breathing so I carried out to my car rushing to the emergency room. I prayed that I hadn't lost the girl of my dreams before she was ever really mine.

**Yeah I know I'm terrible person for bringing so much sadness to Macy and Kevin.1 more part then you get a preview of new story. I promise the next part will be happy with panda bears, ice creams and all your favorite foods will be there too. Now do you forgive for the sad ending.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I must first say I apologize for not putting this up a lot sooner. I've been dealing with health issues. I was hospitalized and had chemotherapy. I was happy to see I was still receiving comments. However, the hospital wouldn't let me access to update my story then after I got out I was on to much meds to be able to properly edit my work. Now I'm happy to say my doctors say I'm recovering very nicely so I should be able to write more now_

_Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the ending._

_Love,_

_Peculiar Shine_

**Kevin POV **

I carried Macy into the ER. They took Macy away and I called everyone.

**Later in Hospital**

I was the last one to go into Macy's room. Honestly, I had been avoiding going into room because I didn't want to see her laying there unconscious. On the hand I wanted to see her and be there with her. I wished I was sick and not her.

Nick, Joe and Stella came out of her room and sat down.

I got up and walked out of waiting are down the hallway. I placed my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath opening the door entering Macys hospital room.

The room was silent except for the beep of the machines and the click of door closing behind me. I stood looking down at Macy laying in bed with an oxygen mask on her face. The doctor said playing basketball had caused her to have a severe reaction from breathing virus. If I hadn't been there Macy might have died. I let go a deep breath. Just thinking of Macy dead was terrible.

Macy why didn't you tell me? I questioned as I sat in seat next to her bed. Thoughts of everything that happened the past month came rushing into my mind consuming me. Why didn't she tell me about what was going on? Did she not trust me?

**Macy POV**

I woke up and realized I was in the hospital but the last thing I remember was Kevin. I turned my head and in chair was Kevin. He had his head down and looked so worried. I felt so guilty how could I ever hurt him? The sweetest guy I'd ever known. I should have told him the truth from the beginning.

I hoped it wasn't too late.

I took the oxygen mask off. "Kevin" I called

**Kevin POV **

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice she had woken up until I heard a soft voice call my name.

I looked and saw Macy was awake and looking at me

She began to sit up but couldn't

I pressed button for the head of bed to rise. I helped her sit back. I let go of Macy arm but her hand remained on mine

She took off her mask, "Kevin I'm sorry, she said looking down

I shook my head. Macy I started to speak but she interrupted me

**Macy POV**

No Kevin, I said interrupting him. I have to apologize

No you don't he protested

Yes, I do I said started coughing

He tried to put mask on my face but I pushed his hand away

Kevin I closed my eyes taking in all the air I could manage to get and spoke.

I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I made you believe me being sick was your fault, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry for pushing you away. Most of all I'm sorry for not telling you that day in art room that I liked you too. I'm really sorry it took all of this for me to realize the pain I was giving you and myself. I know you not forgive right nowt but

Please… Please don't leave? I said letting tears I was holding in fall

**Kevin POV**

I saw the tears running down her face

I pulled her into a tight hug. I'm not going anywhere Mace I promise.

I could feel my shirt becoming wet as Macy began to cry harder

But…but Macy gasped for air trying to speak again

Shh.. I said rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down. I forgive you

**Macy POV**

I feel my hear lighten from his words

You have to put the mask on Mace. It's the only way going to get your medicine

You're the best medicine I could have , Kevin face become shocked I have to admit I was abit shocked by my own boldness. I waited for his reply and it was way better than I expected

I love you Macy. Now it was my turn to be shocked

**Kevin POV**

I had to take the risk and tell Macy how I felt. I was beginning to think I might be rejected again when I heard

I love you too Kevin

I pulled away from hug a bit to see Macy smiling up at me.

I leaned down kissed Macy lips After a few seconds she pulled away

Hmm.. Macy sighed wrapping her arms tightly around my waist while resting her against my chest.

I smiled I couldn't have been happier.

Macy suddenly started to cough

"What's wrong?," I asked concerned

Macy looked down "Uhm…I just wanted more medicine," she said blushing and bite her lip.

I smiled. No problem I said leaning down pressing my lips to hers

She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her

After a few moments I broke the kiss

Why'd you stop," Macy asked pouting

I replied. I couldn't breathe

Humph now you know I felt, Macy said with a playful smile

I couldn't help but laugh

Yep! I agreed to each other we are **The Best Medicine**


End file.
